Guerra en el bar
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: //Mini one-shot//¿Que mierda hace uchiha itachi metido en este bar?-pensaba ella y...¿que hace ella, metida aqui y ahora?-pensaba el, confusion para ambos, ademas de tragos, un buen ambiente y musica. ItaTayu


**Guerra en el bar**

Exactamente…no se como pudo pasar todo esto, pero fue lo mas divertido que me paso en mi vida. Ya saben…soy itachi uchiha, creo que ya me conocen. Era precisamente un domingo, tan aburrido como todos, en los que después de la escuela, terminas con tus amigos los deberes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y te queda todo el dia para hacer lo que deseas. Pero fue diferente. Despues de salir de la dichosa escuela "instituto konoha", mi perdicion, no habia mucho tiempo para vacilar. Los desgraciados maestros habian encargado tareas como malditos locos, mas de lo normal. Sali de la escuela con mi pandilla de amigos, viviamos en un edificio, en una serie de departamentos. Eramos: konan, pein, hidan, kakuzu, Sasori, deidara, tobi, kisame, zetsu y yo. Nos juntamos precisamente en la "recepcion" de nuestro edificio a terminar los deberes. El sabado nos habiamos dedicado a no hacer nada, como siempre, dejabamos todo para el ultimo momento. Una vez terminamos, nos enteramos, por la bendita radio que el lunes no habria clases. Fuimos terminando por ahí de las 8 de la noche, estaba aburrido, asi que decidimos ir al karaoke/bar que habia a una cuadra del edificio. Una vez ahí me decidi por ir a la barra y pedir un trago…solo uno, no estaba dispuesto a embriagarme aunque mañana no hubiera clases. Hasta que, una melena roja llamo mi atención: era ella, Akeno Tayuya, la arrogante chica de mi instituto, la cual haci que babeara por ella, mientras que yo….yo no le ocasionaba ni una mierda a ella. Tantas mujeres detrás de mi, que, parecia que nunca en su vida habian visto a un hombre y ella, la mujer que yo queria…siemplemente esta quimica era excitante. Yo solo era su amigo. Pero su "amigo" anhelaba ser algo mas. Justo ahí vi la hora: 11 pm. Oh mierda…siempre, en ese lugar, 11 pm. Habia una pequeña guerra de karaoke. Menuda mierda…eso pense, hasta que, el desgraciado DJ empezo a hablar por el microfono:

-Bien amigos, como ya saben, son las 11 de la noche, ¿saben que significa?- el publico respondia entusiasmado- ¡exacto!, K-A-R-A-O-K-E W-A-R- decia mientras deletreaba la palabra- bien…¿a quien quiere nuestro publico primero?

Por un segundo se hizo silencio hasta que, el publico empezaba a corear: moonlight, moonlight… DJ de nuevo tomo la partida:

-¿sacar a moonlight tan temprano?...bueno, el publico lo decide- decia el mientras las luces busacaban a la tal moonlight- ¿moonlight?¿donde te escondiste? ¿acaso tienes miedo?- decia sarcásticamente DJ.

Desde la parte de atrás del bar, todo ese amontonamiento de gente abria una brecha conforme una personita avanzaba, ante mi asombro, era ella, moonlight era tayuya.

Enseguida ella tomo partida de DJ:

-ja,ja…¿miedo yo? ¡no me hagas reir!- una vez pronunciado estos los aplausos en el publico se hicieron presentes – dime tu cancion…¡ ya veremos quien tendra miedo!

-Bien, bien…¿Quién se enfrentara a moonlight?- decia DJ, enseguida, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

-Yo lo hare- dije con una voz alta y grave, todos voltearon a ver, al siguiente en ir a la tumba de la derrota.

-¿Uchiha Itachi? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- decia ella confundida.

-¿uchiha itachi? Valla, valla…moonlight, tienes buen rival- decia DJ

-Aun mejor…demuestrame que tienes _Uchiha_- esto ultimo ella lo pronuncio con desden

-Basta…-interfirio DJ- los dos, al area de combate

Ambos pasamos al centro de la pista, donde se supone cantariamos. Habia varias guitarras, bajos, un teclado y una bateria

-Bien…para el nuevo, van las reglas…es batalla de karaoke, asi que, el publico decide si ganas o pierdes, las canciones van a petición, el que empieze cantara una, y el otro debera elegir para contraatacar, bailar, tocar, y hacer solos de guitarra, bateria, u otro instrumento suben tus puntos.¿listos?

-Listo- dije yo

-Dispuesta…dijo ella- solo que, este atuendo no me viene nada bien DJ…

-¡oh, moonlight! Tu tan malevola…la ropa tambien sube puntos…-dijo DJ, enseguida comprendi la intencion.

-En ese caso…yo tambien ire a cambiarme…

-Alto ahí, uchiha…ella cantara primero, tu esperaras tu turno y podras hacerlo.

-Perfecto…

-Ahora baja de ahí y deja sola a la señorita

Le hize caso y baje los escaloncitos, mezclandome con el publico, pero quedando en primera fila. Minutos después ella desde la obscuridad hizo una señal para su presentacion.

-Ahora, aquí tenemos a…¡Mrs. Moonlight!- los aplausos se hicieron presentes mientras ella subia a la pista. Iba vestida con un estilo muy rockero: desde su cabello, rojo un poco alborotado y suelto, un bluson negro con colores chillantes, unos mallones a rayas negras y rojas rotos y unos converse a cuadros blancos y negros, al igual de los variados accesorios con estoperoles. Enseguida tomo el microfono y empezo su canto. Era algo que conocia un poco, solo por algunas veces que lo escuche en la radio.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I guess i just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So i'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And i'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Creo que solo perdi a mi esposo_

_No se donde estaba_

_Me voy a beber mi dinero_

_Y no voy a pagar su renta (nop)_

_Tengo una nueva actitud_

_Y la voy a usar esta noche_

_Quiero meterme en problemas_

_Quiero empezar a pelear_

Lo reconozco…astuta, era P!NK- so what?...buena cancion, creo que le queda a ella. Toda la cancion paso ante mis ojos, con guitarrazos de parte de ella, fue todo un espectaculo, lo admito.Pero, pense en mi secreto…el que no habia mencionada a nadie…pronto lo sabran, habia decidido hoy para decirlo, y que mejor oportunidad que con una cancion. Termino su turno. Fui a cambiarme al estilo mas rockero que pude y yo empeze la partida con animal i have become, de three days grace, era mi cancion favorita y me sabia al derecho y al reves sus acordes.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_No puedo escapar de este infierno_

_Muchas veces lo he intentado_

_Pero sigo enjaulado aqui adentro_

_Alguien que me saque de esta pesadilla_

_No puedo controlarme_

Obscuro secreto el mio…era un Nosferatu de sangre pura, sediento de sangre y de amor, para que mentir. Termine de cantar…asi de hecho pase toda la noche, hasta que, el publico decidio dejarlo en un enpate. Mi secreto seguia oculto, pero, lo revelaria. Solo a ella. La segui sigilosamente hasta su casa, donde, después de entrar a hurtadillas, sacie mi sed de sangre…y la de amor tambien.

*

*

*

*

Hahaha hola a todos!!!haha pues aquí les taigo fiq, antes de largarme a la escuela haha, esta loqera, pero bueno, ahí me dicen que tal. Es un mini one shot, muuy cortito, comprendan, hoy voy a la escuela… Y..onegai regalenme un review no?

Haha se los agradecere un buen..

Ahí se ven hahaha

Sayonara!


End file.
